Chroniques des Zoldycks
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Quand les Zoldycks deviennent bavards cela donne...ça.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic comprendra une série de petits drabbles centrés autour des Zoldycks et de leur entourage, gardez-en tête que nous sommes très irrégulières quand il s'agit de poster un nouveau chapitre.

Note 1 : il y aura beaucoup de Gon/Killua, Hisoka/Illumi et Hisoka - tout le monde. Et beaucoup de sous-entendus pervert aussi (surtout quand Hisoka est là.)

Note 2: nous sommes très perturbées par ça, mais il parait que les Zoldycks n'ont que des fils. Donc nous allons partir de ce fait là pour notre fic, même si nous étions persuadées que Kalluto et Alluka étaient des filles au début...

...

- À toi Killua, raconte-moi une histoire sur ta famille ! S'exclama Gon d'un ton joyeux. Il venait de raconter comment Mito-san avait dû le chercher partout une fois qu'il était parti à la chasse aux papillons sur le territoire d'ours. Il avait maintenant envie d'en savoir plus sur l'enfance de son meilleur ami.

- T'es sûr que tu veux entendre parler de ma famille de fous ?

- Oui !

- Bon...ben il y a le fait que notre mère nous habillait tous en filles quand on était petit. Fit Killua, géné, il regrettait déjà d'avoir révélé cette information.

- Eh ?

- Vu qu'elle est la seule femme de la famille, elle a toujours aimé faire ça. Bien sûr j'en suis sorti très viril au final, mais Illumi fait très travesti si tu veux mon avis. Fanfaronna Killua.

- Killua...je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne la plus virile que je connaisse...tu pourrais t'habiller en fille pour que je voie à quoi tu ressemblais ?

- GON ?! Hurla Killua en rougissant.

Gon rigola et évita habilement un coup de Killua.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : nous pensons que Illumi et Hisoka sont des sex friends. (Que pourraient-ils être d'autre après tout ?)

...

- Dis-moi Hisoka...pourquoi est-ce que de tous des fantasmes sexuels, trois d'entre eux se trouvent être des Zoldycks, moi y compris ? Interrogea soudain Illumi, enjambant un cadavre pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes fantasmes sexuels Illumi ? Si tu veux on retourne à la chambre d'hôtel ~ Le taquina ''innocemment'' Hisoka.

- Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il est question ici. Kalluto passe encore, mais Killua ? Je ne te le permettrais jamais.

- Si je ne peux vraiment pas le toucher je me contenterais d'observer ses mignonnes interactions avec Gon-chan ~

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Hisoka se lécha les lèvres et s'éloigna, laissant Illumi à ses pensées. Quelle technique de torture devrait-il utiliser pour faire cracher le morceau à Hisoka ?


	3. Chapter 3

Rating : H pour Hisoka (oui il a un rating à lui tout seul).

Nous avons dû remplacer tout les coeurs, trèfles, piques et carreaux utilisés par Hisoka lorsqu'il parle par des vaguelettes car FF ne voulait pas les mettre.

...

-Action ! s'écria Killua. Il avait déjà pris vérité deux fois, s'il continuait Gon allait commencer à poser des questions vraiment embarrassantes.

-Mmmh... Ah ! Va demander à ton grand frère comment il a rencontré Hisoka ! S'exclama Gon d'un air tout content.

-Hé ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Killua, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'intérêt.

-Ben disons que ton frère et Hisoka ont l'air de bien s'entendre alors je me demandais comment des personnes comme ça étaient arrivées à se rencontrer et ne pas s'entre-tuer... Tu n'es pas curieux Killua ? Fit innocemment Gon, l'air excité de découvrir la vérité.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, peut-être un peu mais... Si je vais demander ça à Illumi tout seul ce ne serait pas drôle ! Gon, ton prochain gage est de demander la même chose à Hisoka ! Lança Killua armé d'un grand sourire.

-Eeeh ? Mais tu ne sais même pas si je vais prendre ''action'' ou pas Killua ! Protesta Gon.

-Tu prends _toujours_ action crétin. Marmonna le jeune Zoldyck.

-Mmmmh...bon, c'est d'accord ! Je vais appeler Hisoka et toi Illumi !

-...attends, tu as le numéro de Hisoka ? Interrogea Killua d'un air surpris.

-Oui, il me l'a laissé dans une de mes poches de pantalon sans que je ne m'en rende compte une fois ! Sur un petit papier avec écrit ''Au cas où tu te sentirais seul, Gon-chan ~''. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris que tant que j'étais avec toi, Killua, je ne me sentirais pas seul...

-Je pense surtout que c'est un sale pervers. Chuchota Killua en grinçant les dents et rougissant légèrement.

Ils se rendirent donc tous deux dans des pièces différentes pour passer leurs appels.

...

-Killu ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles...

-Illumi...j'aimerais te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute Killu.

-...comment est-ce que tu as rencontré Hisoka ?

-Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela t'intéresse.

-Ben figure-toi que si, ça m'intéresse, alors réponds ! S'impatienta Killua, qui ne tenait définitivement pas à rester au téléphone avec son frère trop longtemps.

-Et bien j'étais occupé avec un de mes jobs et il se trouve que Hisoka m'avait surpris en train de tuer ma cible. J'ai donc logiquement tenté de le tuer, mais il s'est avéré qu'il était plutôt fort et du coup je me suis intéressé à lui et je l'ai laissé vivre. Voilà.

-...c'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

-Je vois.

Killua raccrocha avant qu'Illumi ne puisse dire autre chose et soupira. Cette histoire était incroyablement ennuyante, dire qu'il s'imaginait plus..._croustillant_... À quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait avec Illumi franchement ? Il retourna dans la chambre que Gon et lui partageaient et s'affala dans le lit de Gon en attendant que celui-ci finisse son appel.

...

-Hisoka ? C'est moi, Gon !

-Oh ? Tu te sentais seul Gon-chan ? ~

-Non non, en fait Killua et moi on était curieux de savoir comment Illumi et toi vous vous étiez rencontrés !

-Oh...et donc tu veux que je te raconte notre rencontre ? répondit Hisoka d'un ton très déçu.

-Oui s'il-te-plait Hisoka ! s'exclama Gon.

-Aah, comment te résister si tu me le demandes avec une voix pareille ? Et bien le soir où je l'ai rencontré je me trouvait dans un bar gay car je m'ennuyais et comptait bien ramener quelqu'un dans mon lit pour la nuit ~ J'avais repéré Illumi car il semblait très fort et que l'aura qui se dégageait de lui était inhabituelle. Mais il semblait lui aussi avoir repéré quelqu'un car il suivit ensuite un jeune homme vers les toilettes. Donc, bien sûr, vu qu'il m'intéressait je les ais suivi tous les deux...et eut la magnifique chance d'assister à la mort du jeune homme. Après cela, Illumi a tenté de me tuer et si j'étais déjà bien excité avant, après ça je l'étais complètement ~ Mais j'ai l'habitude et sait très bien me battre avec une érection vois-tu, donc je me suis très bien défendu contre Illumi ~ Il a semblé reconnaître mes capacités car il a cessé de m'attaquer. Une chose menant à une autre, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la chambre d'un love hôtel ~ Là, Illumi m'a fait la frayeur de ma vie en me disant qu'il allait partir à cause du tatouage du Genei Ryodan que je portais encore à l'époque, vu qu'apparemment son père lui avait dit de ne jamais être impliqué avec eux. Mais j'ai éclairé le malentendu et me suis littéralement mis à nu devant lui ~ Ensuite, il s'est approché de moi, s'est agenouillé et...

-Hisoka. Stop. J'en sais assez. Le coupa soudainement Gon.

-Mais j'arrivais à la meilleure partie enfin ! Se plaignit Hisoka, dont la voix couvrit vaguement des bruits de vêtements froissés et jetés à terre.

-Non, vraiment, je vais y aller maintenant. Au revoir Hisoka ! Répondit Gon avant de raccrocher brusquement.

Hisoka regarda son téléphone clignoter d'un air très déçu, puis composa le numéro d'Illumi. Il n'allait pas rester dans cet état sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie après tout ~


End file.
